Der Disneygang
by Soalric
Summary: Based off of the YouTube series. The Disney Universe unexpectedly falls under the dominion of the Third Reich, and the happiest place on Earth finds itself bleak and joyless, exploited by the cruel fascist government. But a secretive rogue soldier offers a hope of freedom, and his equally mysterious Antic Order may be able to help Disney get a happy ending after all.
1. Blitzkrieg

The sun rose on the Disney Kingdom for the last time on March 1.

The characters opened their eyes, stretched, yawned, and went about their daily lives. The roads buzzed with cars, buggies and motorbikes. Walter City and its suburbs glimmered in the morning light, the skyline dotted with re-creations of the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, the Hollywood sign, and dozens of other famous landmarks from the "flesh" world.

On the edges of the metropolis lay the Great Forest. That was only the official name though; it was known by dozens of other titles across the world: the Enchanted Forest, the Hundred-Acre Wood, and so on. The forest eventually grew into jungle, and beyond that lay the rest of the landmarks and villages familiar to those who loved Disney movies.

Aside from the occasional squabble, the kingdom was peaceful. Neighbors talked, cried, worked, and laughed together. Every year, the company executives, who acted as the government in the realm, came and introduced a few new characters to film a movie for the flesh world to see; these were always times of great excitement, to see which dog, cat, or human would become a star in what the executives called the "real" world. It was also exciting because these were new friends to meet. Some years, a dazzling, yet gentle princess joined the kingdom along with her co-stars. Other times, a playful dog and his pals. And sometimes, something completely original and unexpected, like an alien or a robot. The villains were always tightly monitored and, once the filming was completed, escorted out of the kingdom, leaving the protagonists to an eternity of bliss. The dominion grew steadily, and life was upbeat and tranquil.

The tranquility ended that March 1.

* * *

The Tramp was alone, trotting around the suburbs of Walter city for a leisurely stroll. Having a family was nice and all…but there was still some magic in being on his own. Breathing in deeply, he sighed happily. "Ah! What a day today!" As he turned the corner around the front of Geppetto's wood shop, he spotted his two buddies, Dodger and Bolt. He sauntered coolly over to them. "Hey guys, how's pickin's?"

"Hey Big T!" Dodger motioned towards Bolt. "Just found out Bolt here's never tried Tony's place!"

"He hasn't, yet!?" The Tramp looked incredulously at Bolt, who smirked and gently shook his head. He had only been in the kingdom a few years and lived far out in the rural area between the city and the forest; he hadn't gotten to see all the sights yet. "Well, come on! Let's go fix that."

The three began walking down the sidewalk and chatting. They passed by Duchess and O'Malley, themselves out for a romantic stroll, who ended up joining them for a block or so.

None of the five took special note of the V's of planes beginning to pass overhead.

After inquiring about the three kittens and receiving a humorous anecdote about how Berlioz and Marie had had (another) battle over who got to play which piano piece, the two cats walked off, nuzzling each other and purring happily. The Tramp led the dogs the other way to cut through an alley.

Bolt asked hungrily, "So, how long until to get to Tony's?" and licked his snout eagerly in anticipation.

"Just across the street there!" The trio checked the street for oncoming vehicles, then crossed over to the famous restaurant. Sure enough, the green door had the top half open.

"Alright Bolty," Dodger leaned in, "All you gotta do is walk up there and scratch the door with your paw. Go on!"

Bolt crept up to the door. He hesitated, and looked back. The other two nodded in encouragement. Turning around again, Bolt raised his forepaw and scratched the door.

"I'm a-comin! I'm a-comin!" The Italian accent floated through the door, prompting Bolt to back up a few steps. A thin face with a large mustache and a chef's hat looked out and spotted him. "Ah, _buongiorno_ pooch!" Looking behind the white dog at the other two, he realized what was going on. "Ah, it's-a your first time, eh? Your friends, they brought you along? Well, the boss saved bones for you all!" The happy chef turned back to the kitchen, grabbed something, and yelled, "Get yourselves-a ready!"

The dogs obligingly got into the pounce position, eager to catch the incoming treats. One by one, bones flew through the open half door; Bolt caught the first one, then the Tramp, and Dodger got the last. Already salivating over their snacks, the three went to find someplace to lie down and enjoy themselves.

The dogs decided upon a small, fenced off section just next to the road. Mm, these bones were good! Oh, they tasted simply divine! As they gnawed on the succulent goodness, they heard a car drive up along the fence and squeak to a stop. They paid no particular attention as they heard some men get out of the vehicle.

"Reissen sie jene plakate herunter! Sofort!"

The three paused their feast and raised their heads curiously. They hadn't heard words like these before. From the far end of the fence, the sound of rustling papers grew: circus posters, lost and found signs, paintings nailed up by aspiring artists, all torn down by these strange men.

"Hier, aufgestellt diese fahnen!"

Footsteps running back, and the rummaging of unknown materials. This time around, the Tramp thought he recognized the accent of the voice. One of the families he used to live with, the Schultz's, used to talk like that…

"Here, you guys lay low, I'll see what's going on." Cautiously stepping towards a hole in the fence, the Tramp peeked out.

He saw the car, a long shiny black sedan. A line of men waited to receive supplies: a hammer, some nails, and a small piece of red fabric the size of a napkin. They each took a small bundle and walked off to a nearby building or tree and started nailing the fabric to the object.

Suddenly, there was hammering on the fence, to the left! The Tramp recoiled a bit in shock, but quickly recovered and returned to his vantage point. Looking back at the car, he noticed all of the workers being supervised by one man, who looked like an officer of some kind. He had fair skin, and wore a brownish-tan peaked cap over his shiny black hair, as well as a jacket and matching leather gloves, all the same brown. His face appeared sunken in, and his eyes silently scanned over the area, monitoring the work being done.

Dodger edged up to try and see through the hole. "Hey Tramp, what's happenin'?"

"Shh!"

The person hammering the cloth to the fence ceased, and walked past the opening back towards the car. The Tramp stared after, then quietly eased through the hole to see what had been posted. He stood up and rested his front paws on the fence to get a better look at the cloth. It was a flag! he realized. A red flag with a design on it, a white circle encompassing what looked kind of like a black "x" with the ends drawn out to the side a bit, almost a squarish spiral.

The Tramp couldn't understand what it was, or what it meant. He looked over again at the car, and was shocked to find the officer staring at him! Startled, the Tramp got down and started backing away. The man did nothing but stare.

"Tramp! What's going on out there?"

The man continued to stare. Then his face began to smile, a smirk that didn't show the teeth. The Tramp had never seen this smile before. He had seen smiles of joy, of love, even of light-hearted exasperation. But this face, this grin that now glared at him…there was no joy or love in it. The eyes burned greedily, and the smirk laughed and mocked. Terrified, the Tramp turned and sprinted for home.

* * *

"And that was what happened, Pige! That human was…he was just evil, I could feel it in my bones."

"Probably the new villain for a movie, you must have wandered into the filming zone without knowing it."

"Yeah, yeah that would explain the weird flags everywhere. In a few weeks, he'll be gone."

"Exactly, just relax. It's safe now."

The Tramp smiled peacefully and laid his head down between his paws. No matter how much he enjoyed being alone, being here with Lady was far more preferable. She understood him, and comforted him whenever something was distressing. She was right, nothing could bother them here.

"Mommy! Scamp's biting my ear again!"

Well, almost nothing.

"Scamp!" Lady called into the other room as she got up. "Treat your sisters nicely!" As she walked away, there was a knock on the door.

"Jim, dear, there's someone here. I'll let them in."

"Alright, darling. Oh, and if it's Ichabod, tell him I can't play cards tonight!"

The Tramp tried to doze, ignoring the constant distractions around him. Far away, he heard the door opening, some talking, then, "Jim, dear, some people want to see you."

The rustling of a newspaper, and the exasperated call, "Why, who is it?"

"James Brown, present yourself NOW!"

The harsh order made the Tramp jolt awake; not the harshness though, but the accent! The same strange accent! In the other room, the pups and Lady went silent. The Tramp began slowly crawling to the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse at what was going on. Jim Dear began walking rapidly to the doorway. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" he demanded.

The Tramp managed to peek enough into the hallway to see the man. He wore a shiny black peaked cap and a black leather jacket; it was another officer. On his sleeve blazed a red band with the same black and white logo on it. In his gloved hands were a clipboard and a pen. Behind him were ten men in grey uniforms, standing stiff at attention.

"Firstly, I am here to inform you, Mr. and Mrs. Brown, that you are now under the jurisdiction of the Reichskommissariat Disney. The SS offices are being furbished just down the street," he paused to point at the building in question, "so if you have any questions, you may come talk to us."

Jim Dear said nothing, too confused to even begin his questions.

"Secondly, we are filling out registries in order to more efficiently plan out the economy of the region and maximize productivity. If you will just provide us some information, your cooperation will be much appreciated."

"Well, I, uh…"

"How many people in your household?"

"Uh, three. Me, my wife, and our infant son."

"Three human inhabitants…" The officer scribbled on the clipboard "Do you have any weapons in your household?"

"Well, we have a rifle in our bedroom wall. It's just for show, though, I've never fired it."

"Okay…" The man scribbled a note on the board. "Do you have any magical items in your household?"

"Well, my friend Merlin gave me an enchanted book for my birthday, it reads itself out loud to you so-"

"Uh-huh." The officer cut Jim Dear short to scribble more. The questions kept being asked and answered as the Tramp tentatively watched. Hearing a small creak behind him, he looked to see Lady leading the puppies out of the room carefully to see what was going on. The Tramp motioned with his head for Lady to come over, but the puppies to stay behind. She laid right beside him and peered over at the man interrogating Jim Dear and Darling.

"And finally, do you have any animals in your household?"

Jim Dear hesitated a few seconds, unsure how to respond.

"Mr. Brown, it is a simple yes or no answer."

"N-no. No." Jim Dear stammered out the answer. The officer narrowed his eyes and glared hard at the man's face, intent on discovering evidence of lying. "I-I was just remembering that I used to have a cat, but she ran away."

The officer stared coldly for a few heart-stopping moments. "You know, James," he began to explain, "We've come here to try and make your kingdom a better place..."

The Tramp and Lady looked at each other in shock: were there new leaders? Now that they thought about it, none of the Disney executives had been seen for a few days…

"…we can't make that happen unless we know these things, unless we manage to make sure everyone is contributing according to their ability. So, I will ask again: are there any animals in your household?"

Before Jim Dear could open his mouth, a yelp in the room adjacent answered for him. Everyone turned to see what made the noise. Lady and the Tramp whirled around to find Scamp again pulling on his sister's ear. "Ow! Scamp, cut that out!"

"SCAMP!" Lady snatched up two of the puppies and sprinted to the other room. The Tramp spun around again to find Jim Dear, Darling, and the officer with the jacket all staring at him. The officer pointed and ordered, "He's a priority target! Seize him!" Four men shouldered through the door, armed with nets and wire nooses. The officer motioned to the six remaining soldiers outside, "Surround the house, make sure no one escapes!" They nodded and split up, three on one side and three on the other.

The Tramp couldn't retreat; the other two pups were right behind him! Forced to stand his ground, he bared his teeth and snarled at the intruders. The four men tried to encircle him, and he headed them off. Lady ran through the doorway again to pick up the last two babies, pausing only briefly to look up, terrified, at what was happening to their happy home.

The Tramp lunged at one of the soldiers holding a net. The man yelled and tried to block the attack with the net's handle, to no avail. The Tramp bit the intruder's right bicep, sinking his teeth in. The soldier screamed in pain and started calling out in the strange words.

A sudden blow sent the room spinning. Backing away from the pinned soldier, the Tramp stumbled against the wall, and fought to point his eyes upward. The officer stood with his arm raised, holding a thin, black baton in the air. He brought it down again, and the Tramp crumpled to the floor. His eyes watered with pain as he slowly, desperately tried to edge onto his paws again…

Another strike, and all was dark.

Darling screamed at the brutality. Turning, the officer barked, "Shut up! This wouldn't have happened if HE" pointing at Jim Dear, "had told the truth from the beginning."

In the kitchen, Lady put the puppies into the cupboards. "Now stay here," she whispered, "and don't make a sound!"

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"Hush! Just be quiet!" Hearing approaching footsteps, Lady nudged the cupboards shut. She then turned to face the doorway; moments later, one of the soldiers appeared, carrying a net. Lady barked at him to get him to follow, then fled out of the kitchen to the door in the back. If she could draw them away from the pups, Jim Dear and Darling could-

"Gotcha!" A pair of hands grabbed her as she jumped through the doggy door. They'd been waiting for her! Yelping wildly, they readied a muzzle and slipped it over her face. Not the muzzle! Anything but! She twisted and turned wildly to avoid the hated mask; one of the soldiers had to hold her head steady while a second placed the muzzle, all while a third held her aloft.

As they tightened it, she heard some men call, "Hey, we found the puppies! They were here in the kitchen." No! No! She watched in horror as a soldier came through the back door carrying a black bag which wriggled and struggled.

"Mama! Mom, what's going on?!"

Lady renewed her attempts to wrench away from her captor, but she couldn't. As they carried her around to the front of the house, she saw Tramp, stumbling back and forth dazedly, being led out of the house by the officer on a brown leash. She saw a large truck waiting in the front yard, ready to haul them all off to who-knew-where. And looking back, she saw Jim Dear and Darling, sobbing on each others' shoulders for having lost six of the most precious items in their life.

Nine lives had just been shattered.

But it was only the beginning.


	2. Acquired Territories

_The following report has been excerpted from Reich News Network_

_**"Hitler Buys Out Disney Universe**_

_"26 February 2013_

_"This is a RNN exclusive update:_

_"Der Führer has announced today that he has successfully sealed a treaty with the executives of Disney, which provides for the outright purchase of the Disney Universe. The final documents were signed in the Führerbunker's Grand Dining Hall, with various legal and political professionals from both Disney and Germany bearing witness._

_"While specific details have not been made public as of yet, it has been released that the treaty gives the Reich full authority over 'animated zones'. These zones include the areas inhabited by characters from original animated Disney films and Pixar. In addition, the Disney Channel has also been handed over to the Reich's control. However, Marvel, ESPN, and the other 'non-animated zones' shall be retained by the Disney executives._

_"The treaty grants a total of seventy-two hours for the Disney executives to clear out their offices and give up their authority over the renounced lands. After the waiting period ends, the lands will be recognized as territory of the Reich. It remains unclear as to how the newly gained areas will be organized._

_"Minister of Propaganda, Joseph Goebbels, has stated that he has been granted full responsibility for making sure order is kept while the transfer of power is being made. He expects no trouble from the native Disney characters and maintains the fullest confidence that they will soon be loyal citizens of the Reich. However, Goebbels had no time for further comment as he had to rush to his thirty-second plastic surgery in yet another attempt to make himself appear not-scary._

_"There has been no comment yet from Mickey Mouse, the head of state of the Disney Universe, concerning the treaty. Mr. Mouse was not present at the treaty's signing, although the reason for his absence is not known._

_"Disney executives seemed to view the treaty in an overall positive light, commenting about how they were sure it would 'be a great success'._

_"Reactions among the Reich's generals were mixed. Hans Krebs and Wilhelm Burgdorf, long time lovers, have stated it has been their long-time dream to open a clothing boutique, and believe that this will be a 'great opportunity' to act upon it. When we left them, Krebs was busy studying maps to determine the best location, while Burgdorf had passed out again from his drinking._

_"However, General Helmuth Weidling has expressed his disdain at the purchase. He states that Hitler should 'stop messing around with cartoons' and focus on the Soviet infestation in Berlin, which has been aggravated by a sudden cold spell. In addition, head of the Luftwaffe Hermann Göring insists that Food Network would have been a much better acquisition._

_"RNN reporters were barred from interviewing citizens of the acquired territories."_

* * *

News traveled fast in the tight-knit kingdom. Birds flew back and forth in a frenzy, filling the air with an endless twitter, carrying warnings of the intruding newcomers. The soldiers only managed to sweep through two neighborhoods before they encountered organized resistance. The Disney militia had been raised, a team of the more able-bodied characters that united to provide for the defense of Walter City. Until this point, it had never been needed.

Now, however, they stood firm against the incoming cars and men. Robin Hood, Eugene Ryder, Fa Mulan, and ten dozen other characters stood with their weapons of choice.

"There they are…" muttered Prince Charming, clutching his musket.

A truck rounded the bend, and two men jumped out. They began strolling up to the nearest house. Then, one spotted the assembled Disney militia, and he grabbed his partner's arm to direct his attention to the assembled characters.

"CHARGE!" yelled Charming, and the hundred or so members of the militia yelled and sprinted forward.

The two men scrambled back into the vehicle, and hastily threw it into reverse. The charge chased the trucks and soldiers back out of the edge of town, and soon the intruders were expelled completely from Walter City.

For fifteen minutes, there were congratulations. The characters were exhilarated at having thrown the intruders out, their excitement spotted by questioning of where the residents had disappeared to.

Then the tanks arrived.

"What are those things?" blurted out Roger Radcliffe. No one had never seen such contraptions before, and had no idea what were rolling towards them. Then one fired a shell, completely shattering a building behind them. They opened fire with their arrows or rifles, charged it with their swords, whatever they had; nothing made a dent in the armor.

Now it was the characters' turn to beat a hasty retreat. They fled, pursued by what seemed to be an endless chain of the metallic monsters. The tanks pushed them back out of the two neighborhoods, and kept going. Now there was no bother with trying to keep things nice and orderly. This was all out war.

The tanks fired. The shells whistled past the Darlings' house and annihilated the nearby stables. By now, throngs of citizens had taken to the streets, attempting to escape. Those who went by the main intersections, though, were halted by roadblocks and taken into custody. Many, however, had the sense to avoid the crowded throughways, and had darted between alleys and side roads, making their way east to the Great Forest.

"Hurry everyone, this way!" yelled Robin Hood, and he motioned with his bow. He had broken away from the rest of the militia, and was now trying to guide the rest of the citizenry to safety. The exodus trailed along beside him, up the grassy hill that led to the forest. "Come on, hurry up!" Robin looked back at the city; smoke was lightly rising from the skyline. The sound of breaking glass and splintering wood echoed back to the tree line.

"Chicken Little, Abby, keep moving!" he hissed, as they blocked a line of refugees.

"We're trying," replied Abby, "but Runt's hyperventilating again!" And indeed, the pig was wheezing and gasping from the shock.

"…it's a…and the….it just…"

"Just keep going!" Robin got behind Runt and shoved, "Someone up ahead will have a bag, but for now just keep walking!"

The trio reluctantly advanced, the other two trying to keep Runt under control. Robin went back to shepherding the characters out of the danger zone.

* * *

"Oooooh ah cha ah wee baba! HAHAHA!" Stitch was having a field day.

Ten minutes ago, massive steel ships had sailed up to the beaches. A crowd had gathered to gaze in awe at the incredible approaching behemoths, and wonder at the strange flags sailing from the masts.

Then they had fired.

In a ball of fire, Prince Eric's ship erupted with a deafening blast. The explosion sent the characters cringing, then running. Lilo and Nani had fled home, but Stitch had decided to stay behind and face the invaders head on.

Now, he ricocheted back and forth along the hallways of the battleship. Pipes burst, doors collapsed in, men were floored by the blue ball of fur with bounced back and forth through the boat.

"Ozhani watcha jockobba!" Stitch screeched. Had the soldiers understood the alien language, they would have been deeply insulted. Instead, they dove out of the way in fear.

Finally, Stitch found what he had been looking for; the room where all the shells were kept! His experience with the weaponry of both alien motherships and terrestrial arsenals was, luckily, being put to good use!

Stitch picked one of the highest caliber shells, aimed it upright, then clambered on top of it. He had just enough time to see a few soldiers sprint into the room, look at what he was doing, then turn pale and try to get away.

"Bah-bye!" he smiled, then he clawed the base of the shell in one swipe. The casing exploded, sending the projectile and Stitch hurtling at least a mile into the air. Stitch cackled madly as he looked down and saw the entire battleship being torn apart by the chain reaction of blasts.

Sure, it was extreme. But it was what he was engineered for, right?!

He leapt off the shell, and aimed his fall to land on one of the small boats. Stitch plummeted right through the top deck, landing in the cargo space below. He glanced around wildly, and spotted a soldier who took off scrambling to the next room. Stitch gave pursuit, laughing, and again found the magazine storage.

And the soldier, who was standing right by a pack of cannon rounds.

But the soldier was not hiding. On the contrary, while he appeared scared, he also seemed oddly triumphant, standing amid the hundreds of explosive shells.

Then Stitch spotted the grenade in the soldier's hand, already with its pin pulled.

There was another terrific blast, and the boat blew itself into two pieces. The sacrificial soldier was vaporized almost instantly, but Stitch was blown out the other side of the ship, into the sea water.

The water!

Stitch struggled to find something, anything to cling to, to keep himself afloat.

Nothing.

He sank lower and lower, still struggling for air, his density too high to permit him to float.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a long dark ship, cruising underneath the water, and the Mermaid Kingdom, pummeled by torpedo after torpedo, already close to ruins.


End file.
